


last goodbye

by paradisepjy



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Minghao - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, the8 - Fandom, xu minghao - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisepjy/pseuds/paradisepjy
Summary: in which minghao writes his last letter to his ex [gender neutral]





	last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral! let me know if you enjoy it <3

Minghao sat at his desk, with a pen in one hand and empty paper in the other. He made a promise to himself that this was the last time he'd write to or about you, speak to you, or even mention you name. 

"For, my one and only,"

As soon as started off the letter, his heart felt heavier, the thought of you left an ache in his chest that he had never experienced. 

"I miss you... I miss you so much, I still think about you every day. I still listen to our songs and read your letters when I can't sleep. But, I decided to move on, just the way you did, this is unhealthy. You know I never wanted it to end like this, but you were the one to decide. You were the one that ended it, you didn't even want to try... Your words, your harsh words, it was difficult to believe that they came from the same mouth who once swore they loved me."" 

Minghao's mind went back to the one night he wanted to forget but thought about every day. The night you ended it, the night you told him you didn't love him anymore and everything seemed as if it was a lie.

"This hurts, so badly, as selfish as it sounds, I hope it still hurts you too. I hope you still think of me. This still feels like a dream, like a lie, I still think I'll hold you in my arms again. Somedays, my finger goes to your contact, I know I can't call you. You wouldn't want to talk. Not like old times, when you'd call me and tell me about your day. You don't want to work things out... this feels unreal. I never thought I'd have to live without you."

Minghao's hand now started to hurt too because of how hard we was pressuring the pen. Tears never left his eyes, he cried everything he had to cry but now he was empty. As much as he pretended to be okay, everyone knew how much he was hurting, he didn't want to hurt everyone around him too. Although he tried, he couldn't forget the scent of your favorite candle or the way your jackets were always a little too big on you. He still remembered how it felt to run his hands through you hair and pull you in close to him. He remembered how your laugh filled up the room and the time you would laugh until you cried. None of this ever faded in his memories.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm always here for you. No matter what, even if you just need to talk. Even if you're with someone else, if you need me, I'll be here. I love you, I'd do anything for you and you know that the best. I have you in my heart, forever. Even if you've hurt me, I still love you. I loved you from the first day I looked into your eyes, and I'll love you until the day I die. Please always think of me. Remember all the good things we did together, remember our relationship in light. I will."

Minghao put his pen down as he observed his letter, he wanted to rip it up right then. The words he had written hurt to read, hurt to look at, hurt to think of. All that was missing was his signature.

"Goodbye... hopefully, until next time. Stay healthy. Take care of yourself. Be happy, I mean it.

Forever yours, Minghao"

With that, he folded the letter, put it in an envelop and tossed it in his drawer. Another letter he'd never send.


End file.
